7th year
by sexyredrubies
Summary: Ron is head boy,Cho's sister Mei is head girl.What happens when Ron meets someone new,but falls in love with both? very mysterious and romantic! please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**summary: **Ronis head boy, Cho's sister Mei Chang is head girl. What happens when Ron meets someone new, but falls in love with both? Very mysterious (and romantic!). please R&R!

**disclaimer: **I don't own HP. except the new characters. Oh, and the plot.

CHAPTER 1

_at the train station.._

"Oh Ron, I'm so proud of you!"Hermione exclaimed. "I wish _I _were head girl...I can't believe you made it!"  
"Yeah. Good on you, Ron!"Harry complimented.  
"Thanks guys,"Ron said. "I wonder who's head girl?"  
"You're going to find out soon,"Hermione said.  
"Yeah, we'd better get on the train,"Harry added.  
The three best friends went on the train to Hogwarts- for the _last time.  
_"Well...I'll see you guys later,"Ron said, "I have to sit in the head compartment."  
"Okay, see you!"  
Ron waved, and found his way.  
He slid the door open and saw a familiar looking Chinese girl sitting on one of the seats.  
"Who're you?"He asked.  
"Mei Chang,"she answered. "I'm the new head girl."  
"Are you Cho Chang's sister?"Ron asked.  
"Yup,"she answered. "Who're _you?"  
_"Ron Weasley."  
"You're Harry Potter's best friend,"Mei pointed out.  
"Yeah,"Ron said.  
"Harry went out with my sister, didn't he? But he was being _such _jerk."  
"Hey!"Ron snapped. "Watch it!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just telling the truth,"Mei said. Ron shook his head in disbelief.  
"Look,"he said, "I don't want to begin the year fighting. It's pathetic. We don't even know anything about each other!"  
Mei sighed. "Guess you're right,"she said.  
"Good."  
They looked at each other.  
"So..."Ron began. "Do you have any other sisters?"  
Mei nodded. "I have two other older sisters named Ai and Lin. I also have brother in fourth year named Dan."  
"Wow,"Ron said, "only three less than my family."  
Mei nodded.

"So, what quidditch team do you like?"Ron asked.  
"The Tornadoes, of course,"Mei answered. "What's yours?"  
"The Chudley Cannons."  
Mei started to laugh. _"What?" _Ron asked.  
"They're so pathetic,"Mei answered, "I can't believe it."  
Ron sighed impatiently. "Listen, if you're gonna keep this up, I'm going to report you."  
"Fine."  
_Now what? _Ron thought. "...what about your favourite bands?"  
"The weird sisters,"Mei answered, "and the singing sorceress. I also like some of the muggle bands. Like Avril Lavigne and the Donnas."  
"I don't listen to muggle music."  
"you should..it's actually very good."  
"Maybe."

The two of them chatted for quite a while. Ron was beginning to think she wasn't as bad as he thought.  
When the train slowed down, the two of them got up. "We're the first to go off," she added.  
"Ok." Mei opened the compartment door and waited until Ron was out of there, then closed it.  
They stepped into a carriage (their stuff would be magically carried up as the students were having dinner).  
Ron looked out the window and watched the scenery as the carriage rode towards the castle.  
When they were there, Ron and Mei got out and went up to the castle where McGonagall was waiting for them at the entrance.  
"Welcome,"she said, "and congratulations on making head boy and girl!"she smiled at them both. "You may go in now, and sit together on the right side of the professors' table."  
_wicked, _Ron thought. _That'll be interesting! _He still hadn't thought of seeing Malfoy staring at him in shock and anger as he saw Ron sitting up there beside the people with power.

The students started to enter, Ron liked sitting there and watching them come in. He liked seeing what kind of people went to his school. And there was Malfoy! He looked completely different. He looked older, and had dyed his hair _black. _Ron didn't think it suited him at all.

Ron watched the sorting for the last time. When it was done, the food appeared. "Well _that _took a long time,"Mei said.  
"I know,"Ron agreed, "that was the last sorting I'll watch."  
"Oh!"Mei said, "I haven't thought of that! Damn it."  
Ron chuckled and began eating dinner, wishing he were enjoying it with his best friends instead of with_Cho's _younger sister.  
After dinner was finished, Ron and Mei got up and went to the head tower with everyone else going to their own house towers. Ron chatted with Harry and Hermione before going to his new tower with Mei.

Mei said the password "purple banana split" and entered thetower.

(A/N: how was this so far? I'll write more soon! please R&R!)


	2. meeting her

A/N: back again! please review!

CHAPTER 2

"Wicked,"Ron whispered, as he and Mei entered their new head tower. It was very big and comfortable looking. Ron walked over to one of the couches and put his hand on it. It was also very comfortable, and very soft.  
"I love it,"Mei said. There were house plants for decoration and paintings on the walls.  
Ron went up to his room. It was big and had a lot of space. Ron went over to his bed and flopped down on it.  
_Ah, heaven, _he thought. This was way better than the room he had at home! Not to mention the dorm room at the Gryffindor tower, as well.  
Ron looked around his room. It was very organized.  
After getting ready for bed, he decided to see what Mei was up to. He knocked on her door.  
"Oh..hi,"Mei said. "What's up?"  
"Just seeing what you're up to,"Ron answered.  
Mei smiled and looked down at the floor. "Oh, nothing much,"she said. "Going to bed?"  
Ron nodded. "You?"  
"Yeah, pretty soon."  
"Oh. Goodnight, then."  
"Goodnight."  
Ron turned and went back to his bedroom. He got in bed, and turned off the lights.

An hour later, Ron was still awake. He didn't know why. He thought he should be tired from the long day.  
He looked around the room. Suddenly, he thought he saw a shimmery white mist in one of the corners.  
Ron rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn't his imagination.  
When his vision was back into focus, he found that it _wasn't _his imagination at all.  
There, in the corner, was the spirit of a teenage girl.  
"Moaning Myrtle?"Ronasked out loud.  
"No,"she answered, "my name is Bianca."  
Ron stared at her. She was small, around 5 feet, and had long flowing colourless hair. Her eyes were silver and glistening, and she wore robes. "How did you die?"Ron asked.  
"I...I got killed in this castle,"she answered. "In this tower."  
Ron shivered. That was definitely scary.  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you,"she said, "I'll protect you and Mei."  
"Well...the ghosts in this castle aren't particularly harmful,"Ron told her.  
She smiled at him. "You clearly don't know the bloody Baron then,"she said.  
"Actually, no."  
"Then I shall protect you from him."  
"Oh no, that's okay. He's never done anything to me."  
"If you say so,"she said. She came over and sat on Ron's bed.  
"You seem like an interesting person,"she said, "tell me about yourself."  
"Well...actually..I've been trying to go to sleep,"Ron told her. "Sorry..maybe tomorrow or something?"  
"I guess,"Bianca agreed. "It's just...I'm so lonely in here. The summer was long and boring, and the last head boy and girl weren't very interesting at all, unlike you."  
"That's nice,"Ron said, "I hope you don't mind, I'm trying to get to sleep."  
"Oh, right...sorry,"Bianca said. She disappeared, leaving Ron by himself.


End file.
